


Understanding

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-14
Updated: 2007-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco finally start communicating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

Title: Understanding  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: HP/DM  
Summary: Harry and Draco finally start communicating.  
Word Count: 576  
Genre: Humor, Fluff.  
Warnings: None.  
A/N: Another ficlet written for [](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/)**enchanted_jae** 's monthly challenge.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Understanding

~

Draco was doing that thing that drove Harry mad.

“Bastard,” Harry muttered.

Hermione shot him a look. “What’s wrong with you?” she whispered.

Harry said nothing, noting how closely Snape was watching them, but he did shoot a resentful look towards the Slytherin side of the room before getting back to his task.

It simply wasn’t fair that his nemesis always seemed so calm, while Harry was slowly going crazy...

Harry bent his head once more, intending to ignore Draco, but he was unable to resist taking another look.

Draco appeared deep in thought, absently chewing on a quill, and every few seconds, his tongue would flick out and caress the corner of his mouth.

Harry groaned aloud. This was sheer torture.

“Are you unwell, Potter?”

Harry looked up to see Snape hovering suspiciously over his station.

“No. I’m fine, sir,” he said.

“Pity. Very well. Detention for your attempted disruption of my class.” With a small smirk, Snape moved on.

Harry heaved a deep sigh. It figured he would get detention while mooning over Draco.

The end of the class came without incident, and as everyone stood to go, Snape reminded Harry of his detention.

“Stay behind and clean the cauldrons by hand, Potter,” he instructed. “And I’m assigning... Mr. Malfoy to supervise. I shall return later.”

Harry groaned. Of all the luck, it would have to be Draco supervising, wouldn’t it?

He began his task before Snape left, not even looking up when the door shut. Perhaps if he ignored Draco, the hour would pass peacefully.

He resisted as long as he could, but when he finally looked up, Draco was at it again. He was now nibbling on the quill, his white teeth flashing occasionally.

Harry had never wished to be a quill so much in his life.

“Why are you staring, Potter?” Draco asked suddenly.

Harry’s eyes flew from the quill in his mouth up to Draco’s own eyes, which were focused on Harry.

“I... erm... what?”

Draco shook his head. “Eloquent, as always,” he drawled. “Anyway, you’ve been watching me a lot lately. Why?”

Harry shook his head. “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about,” he said, looking away.

Draco stood up and sauntered over. “You seem obsessed with me,” he said. “Why is that? I mean, I know I’m fascinating, but I thought you were with the Weaselette. Trouble in paradise?”

Harry stood up as well, not sure why, but just knowing he needed to be on even footing with Draco.

“I don’t watch you,” he said. “And even if I did, it would be your fault! Always chewing on those quills...”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Quills? I do chew on quills, but it helps me concentrate.”

“Well, it’s irritating,” Harry snapped. “And distracting.”

Draco leaned in. “Distracting? Well, I suppose I can suck on something else. Any suggestions?”

Harry’s mouth fell open. Was Draco really asking him for suggestions for what he should put in his mouth, because if so, there was a part of Harry’s anatomy that was enthusiastically volunteering at that very moment.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?”

Harry shook his head.

Draco smiled, and Harry’s breath caught. “Good, because I have plans for that tongue, and I don’t share.”

“Is everything all right in here?” Snape’s voice asked from the door.

Draco held Harry’s eyes as he replied. “Yes, Professor,” he said. “I think Potter and I have finally come to an understanding.”

~Fin  



End file.
